An Angel Within A Best Friend
by Angel7
Summary: Pan faces the saddness of loss and the joy of love.


Ok, be kind this isn't edited...Sorry_ This is the saddest story I have ever written. It's the first story I have ever finished too.... I love emails and My other fic only in dreams.... is dead O_O Sorry to those of you that were waiting for the next chapter. _ Anyone is welcome to finish it....Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts on this lil ficcy....But please, don't flame me. Bye   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z.  
  
An Angel Within A Best Friend   
  
  
By: Angel  
  
Best friends are guarding angels sent from heaven.   
They see into your soul and heal your pain.   
  
It was a usual Sunday. The gang would get together for a barbeque and talk of old times. Bra and Marron were blabbing to me about something or another... I wasn't paying attention to them. I did what I normally did and that is smile and shake my head at them. My beloved Uncle walked in with his newest girlfriend and I noticed Marron and Bra giving the girl the look, I giggled and Goten just shrugged it off. He waved at Trunks who somehow hid himself in the shadows of the trees. How did I miss him? I didn't know. He looked sad, almost out of place. His eyes locked with mine and I see a longing there that I've never seen before, not in his eyes at least. I felt a strong arm come around my waist, massive body crushed me from behind. I smiled as I felt a soft kiss on my left cheek. Guy, my boyfriend, always seem to sneak up on me, even thou I am a Saiyan. I didn't know how he did it. I giggled a little and I looked from the corner of my eye to Trunks and I found that Trunks was gone. I felt a familar tugging at my heart. Uncle Goten gave me a weak smile as if he new something I didn't. And what I didn't know then that I was going to get very big surprise very soon.   
  
It was the day, the last day of high school. I was walking down the hall with my friends and chatting way about Graduation. Sapphire walked up beside me. He's my best friend and Boyfriend's Younger brother. That's how Guy and me met through, Sapphire. It's kind of funny. The first year of high school is when I met Sapphire. We started dating after we met. We didn't last as a couple. But we were such good friends that we couldn't bare to lose that. So, we became best friend and we never had been happier, I could tell him stuff that I couldn't tell Bra or Marron. That's how close we were. I told him everything. I even told him about my crush or was it more... I didn't know. All I know is almost all of my life Trunks was the one guy I wanted. But soon things changed and I found Sapphire and Guy. They kind of took me away from it all.. I wasn't lonely anymore. But that day at the barbeque was weird. The way he looked as if he was trying to tell me something. I knew something was going on and I knew uncle Goten knew what it was and everyone else but me and I was going to finding out.   
  
The last school day went smooth and I was at the capsule crop with Bra and Marron watching movies. I had got up for something to snick on and that's when I bumped right into Trunks on the way to the kitchen. I was about hit the floor when two strong arms came around me. I remember my heart pounding and my stomach was doing flip-flops at the sensation of his arms around me. His sea blue eyes locked with mine. They were stormy and yet lonely like the thunder crying out to the lighting in the night sky and I could see that they had a hiding depth, something deep within. A hiding treasure of emotion, that yearned to be free. What I didn't know at that time that I was behind there loneliness.   
I remember my breath being caught in my throat. It was like I was in a rainstorm of passion and confusion, I just wanted to stay in his arms forever. I watched his lips move, while waves of emotion sweep within me at that moment in time. It was an in creditable uerge to capture his lips to mine. I felt his lips moving closer to mine and just as our lips were going to come together in breathtaking kiss. Sapphire walked in and ruined the moment. Trunks swiftly disappeared into the hallway. I remember being thankful of Sapphire appears and wanting to kill him all at once. He just gave me that look. You know that one. When someone knows what's going on. That was Sapphire. He new me like a book as I did him. He knew that I still had feeling for Trunks, even before I did. He told me once that sometimes you couldn't help loving someone. You might as well give in if you ever want to be happy. He was right, he was always right and that always made me mad and yet glad at the sametime. He knew my secrets and I knew his as well. I watched him talk with Bra, he cared for her that I knew but what I didn't know was that Bra was in love with him, and here I thought she was always in love with my Uncle. Funny how you can be so blinded when it comes to the ones so closed to you. I was blind, though I think we are all blind sometimes. Is it the hardest when you have your eyes closed and not see or is it the hardest when you finally open your eyes and see what is right in front of you and get the biggest heartbreak of your life and the greatest love you will ever know.  
In one hand you find the love you been looking for all of your life and it's because of your best friend you get this love. And on the other hand you find out that you are losing your best friend... How can one measure the pain? I remember that day when I found out and my world crumbled and got rebuild at the same time. It flows back in my head like a hurricane sweeping across the land and water.   
  
I was walking home form Guy's apartment in the rain hoping it would wash away my pain and confusion. We had just broken up. It wasn't a teary break up but it still hurt but I was glad it happened. I knew it would of happened sooner or later. Like Sapphire, said you can't run form love. But at that time I thought that the one I loved couldn't love me and all that happened before was my imagination but that was far from true and I was going to find out tonight. I remember how lost he looked when I saw him out in the rain that night, just standing there with his eyes closed and his face to the sky. I couldn't breath, he looked wonderful with rain slashing on his face and traveled down his crome body. His hair dripped with rainwater. I couldn't move and my eyes locked on him as if he was the only think in this entire universe. Slowly he turned and looked at me and I saw the same deep stormy eyes that I saw earlier that day in the hallway. But it was clear and I saw love and passion raging in them while he looked into mine. Something in side me and in his eyes pushed me to him, to his in embrace. Before I knew it I was in his arms looking in those beautiful eyes that led me to true love. I whispered I love you, while I brought my lips closer to the man before me and finally his lips met mine. My world faded away and all there was, was Trunks. We melted together and our souls touched and became one once again. And I truly knew love and It was all because of my best friend but what I didn't know at that time was that he had gotten together with my Uncle and Guy to get us to come together. Yes, that unbelievable best friend of mine. How I loved him and still do. I miss him and I will always miss him but I know he is in my heart. I told you before how can one measure the pain? The truth is you can't either way with your eyes closed or not it still hurts. I had my eyes closed and I didn't see in Sapphire eyes his life slipping away. I lost my best friend to cancer. It hurt when I find out and it hurt even more when I knew I couldn't save him. I couldn't wish on the Dragon balls and bring him back. He was dead and that was that. There was no coming back. He gave me love and I will always be grateful to him. Because if he hadn't been here and been my friend today wouldn't be because I was afraid of the love I felt and would of run from it.   
Do you want to know what today is? It's my wedding day. I'm marring the man I love, Trunks. The man I have always loved and will always love. So, I say to all those who have a best friend and if you don't, you need to get one because best friends are the greatest gift we give ourselves. They are our guarding angels and must be treasured.   



End file.
